


The Mark

by kiminicricket



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiminicricket/pseuds/kiminicricket
Summary: Unsatisfied with ruling the Sunfire elves, Qinric has established himself as king of all the elves and wreaked havoc on the land of Xadia, subjecting those who object to his rule (most of the citizens) to terror and attacks in hope that they will submit. Finally, the Council of Xadia decide to act, sending Runaan and his team of highly trained assassins to take care of the problem, but the job is not quite as simple as Runaan first imagined...Slightly AU
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey there, had this story bouncing around in my head so decided to try and write it out :) It's a bit different to my usual genre so we'll see how it goes I suppose. Hope you like it!

They could see the smoke long before they got to the village. The dark tendrils rising lazily above the horizon darkened the otherwise beautiful day. Dark birds of all sizes circled and swooped, their cries echoing across the terrain. A terrible omen. Runaan glanced over at Lain, but his expression gave nothing away, aside from his jaw clenching slightly. Still, he had to be beside himself. Runaan looked forward at a barked order from Tiarsus to pick up the pace. He urged his shadow paw faster, despite knowing it would not be fast enough. They were already too late.  
Runaans suspicions were confirmed when they came to the final rise before the village. Or what was left of it. What had been a thriving community was left in ruins and smoking rubble. Lain threw himself from his mount, approaching a group of survivors that huddled to the east of the village, some tending to others that had been hurt, others weeping as they surveyed their former home. Runaan looked over at Tiarsus, awaiting instruction. Tiarsus cursed but turned to Runaan and the other two who had ridden here on the summons for help.

“Runaan, search for any more survivors, Sadir help Lain tend to the wounded. Milto set up a few tents for the villagers to take shelter in tonight and see if you can get something started for dinner.”

The elves spread out, approaching each of their tasks. Runaan started sorting through piles of rubble, listening for sounds of struggle or breathing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lain greeted each of the surviving members of the village, likely offering encouragement and support while looking for those he cared for the most - his parents. He joined Runaan in sorting through rubble shortly after. Runaan felt a weight in his chest at what that meant. He should reach out to Lain, try to offer comfort, but what could he say? What words would make this situation better?

Runaan didn’t say anything, just tried to work faster. If Lain’s parents weren’t among the survivors then they had to find them, and soon. Grunting he shoved a particularly large log, and found a child, alive but unconscious taking shelter under a small table. A woman cried out, rushing to pull the child from his arms, holding it close to her body. Runaan turned back to the rubble, but Lain was staring into the distance, his face tight.

“We’ll find them,” Runaan said, bending to move another piece.

Lain just nodded and turned to another pile of rubble.

* * *

The night was long and gruelling, the payoff less than heartening. Runaan was covered in ash and soot in the early hours of the morning when he stalked into the tent Tiarsus had set up as headquarters, eyes glittering with rage. Tiarsus didn’t even look up from the map he was studying as Runaan entered, but the hand he raised stopped Runaan in his tracks. He watched, impatient as Tiarsus made a few notes, then called a messenger hawk, affixing a small note and sending it on its way. When he finally looked over at Runaan, he noted the exhaustion and pain in his elders eyes. It was that alone that held his tongue until Tiarsus waved his hand, motioning Runaan to speak.

Runaan took a breath, some of the rage cooling. Some. His words were still very heated as he ranted at his mentor.

“Hasn’t this gone on long enough? How much more destruction has to come to innocent towns before the council deigns to act? I can have a team in and out of the capitol before the full moon, just give me the word and I am there!”

Tiarsus took a deep breath, frowning down at the map, fingertips pressed together under his chin.

“It… is a delicate situation.” He finally said, “But it may come to that. And soon. Have your team ready, I will discuss with the council as soon as we return to the grove.”

Runaan deflated a bit, not having expected such little resistance. He nodded and turned on his heel and left the tent to find a little rest before continuing his efforts in the morning.

* * *

Shouting roused Runaan early the next morning. Ignoring his bleary eyes and weary body, he shot out of his cot towards the ruckus.

“There’s someone in there! I heard them!” One of the villagers was pointing to a pile of rubble close to the center of town. Runaan immediately started pulling away large chunks, joined shortly by Lain, Sadir, and Milto.

“Help!” The weak call came, and this time Runaan heard it. His eyes snapped up to Lain as the other froze.

“Mom?” Lain almost whispered before throwing himself at the pile.

Runaan rushed in. “Careful! We have to go carefully or this whole thing can collapse.” Lain nodded but didn’t slow his pace at all. Runaan worked beside him to ensure they got through as fast and safe as they could. Eventually they found a small space with three filthy, exhausted elves. Lain reached in immediately, pulling out his mother and enveloping her in his arms. Runaan reached down and pulled out another elf and Sadir reached down for the third. Lain surveyed the survivors before turning back to his mother.

“Where- Where’s dad?” He asked, sounding almost afraid of the answer.

Lain's mother shook her head. “He was on a trip, headed towards the spire.” She rasped. Lain deflated as relief flooded his body. He escorted his mother to the medical tent before returning with renewed vigor to find other survivors.

Hours later, exhausted and filthy, the town elder confirmed that they had accounted for everyone who had been in the village.

“Thank you for your help.” He said gravely, bowing respectfully towards Tiarsus and his team.

Tiarsus returned the bow. “I am only sorry we were not here in time to prevent this.”

Anger glittered in the older mans eyes as he surveyed his destroyed town. “We can rebuild, but the council needs to act. Now. Qinric has gone unchecked long enough.”

“I agree,” Tiarsus said, his voice low.

Tiarsus motioned the assassins to gather their mounts. Leaving their tents and supplies with the villagers, they began the return trip to the grove. Runaan spent the ride considering his team and how best to handle the task that Tiarsus would soon give him. And it would happen soon. He would be ready as soon as he was given the word. He glanced over at Lain, saw the determination and fury in his eyes, and knew Lain would be ready too. Sadir and Milto were younger, less tried, but Runaan had faith in their abilities and willingness to do what needed to be done. It wouldn’t be much longer, he told himself. The reign of the false king would come to an end.

* * *

The spy ran her fingers over the note in her pocket for the hundredth time. She glanced over at her charge, who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dangers lurking from every corner, unaware that his life would soon change forever. If he survived. Turning to the fireplace, she dropped the note and considered her options.


	2. Chapter 2

The orders came slower than Runaan would have liked. Much slower. First, there was escorting and settling the surviving villagers into a nearby town, then there was the return journey to the grove, and finally a three-day-door-shut meeting between the council that seemed to drag infuriatingly long, but finally Tiarsus and the other elders exited from the council hut. Runaan had been intermittently pacing the lawn outside the hut and sprawled out with Lain on his porch, eyes never straying too long from the hut, so when the elders did finally exit, he was there to meet them.

“Runaan,” Tiarsus said, exhaustion evident in his tone. “Good, you’re here. I have your mission.” He glanced around. “Where is-” Lain jogged over to them, and Tiarsus nodded, then gestured them to move inside, where they could talk with a little privacy.

“The elders have decided to remove Qinric this full moon,” Tiarsus told them as soon as they were all seated. Lain nodded intently, leaning forward.

“Why wait?” Runaan asked, “Our team could take him by the weekend.” He glanced at the map upon the table, calculating the quickest routes to the capitol, where he estimated they might run into trouble and how to avoid it.

Tiarsus cleared his voice, bringing Runaans focus back to the meeting at present. “The team that goes will be strongest at full moon, and there is also the matter of his son to consider.”

Lain scoffed. “He’s probably as bad as the old elf. Take him out too. Take the whole-”

“We have sources to indicate this may not be the case, but it is something to take into consideration,” Tiarsus said, shooting Lain a look that silenced him. “Things are not always as black and white as they seem. Things can go unexpectedly awry if you are not prepared for every eventuality.”

Runaan and Lain both nodded.

“You said you had sources that suggest the prince is different, you have a spy on the inside? Already?” Runaan asked.

Tiarsus almost smiled. “One of our finest operatives has been there for a few years now. We have been waiting for her report before making our final decision, but time drags, and we must take decisive action before it is too late.” For the briefest of moments Tiarsus seemed worried but the look was gone before Runaan could make anything of it.

“When do we leave?” they asked almost at the same time. Lain shot Runaan a grin at their shared enthusiasm.

Tiarsus frowned. “We will be sending a more experienced team to take care of Qinric.” He held up his hands before either of them could protest. “I have an equally important task for the two of you.”

Runaan bit his lip to stop himself from asking what could possibly be as important as deposing of the tyrannical false king. He knew that he and Lain were capable. Swift and sure. No one would see them coming.

“I need you to extract our spy, and assess her claims about the heir.” Runaan sat up straighter.

“Who is it?” Lain asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“My daughter,” Tiarsus said.

“Tiadrin?”

Lain sat up straighter and Runaan had to fight a grin. Lain had moped for WEEKS after Tiadrin had left the grove to ‘live with her ailing grandparents’, and now to learn this whole time she had been spying? Interest and eagerness returned to Lain’s expression.

“Do we leave now? What’s the plan? Is she to meet us somewhere? Is she bringing _him_ to wherever we meet?” Lain asked, the word _him_ dripping with disdain.

“I sent her word from the village last week. Leave at dawn. Head towards the capitol but avoid detection. She will find you.”

Runaan and Lain bowed with respect before leaving the hut to make their preparations.

* * *

.The carriage bounced along the road, meaning neither of the occupants was getting much sleep, but it was a three-day ride back to the palace, and he had pleaded with her for one last chance to try and reason with his father. It was useless. She knew it, and it put them in so much more danger than they needed to consider, but his earnestness had always been her downfall, and she couldn’t say no to him when he pleaded like that. So they had come up with a plan. Her father had let her know the assassins were coming, and that if Ethari was indeed worth saving, to get him far and away from there, somewhere he would send his own team to, somewhere they would confirm her assessment and make plans from there, but was that what she was doing? No, she had told her father to send his team to the capitol. She would give Ethari one chance with his father. One. Then she was dragging his ass out of the castle to a safe place until the assassins had been and gone. Ethari turned tired eyes to hers.

“Thank you,” he said.

She frowned. “For what.”

“I know you think he is unredeemable, and he may be, but thank you for giving me this chance.”

Tiadrins frown just deepened. “You get your one meeting with him and then we are leaving, you got that?”

Ethari nodded and turned back to gaze out the window when the carriage suddenly stopped. Tiadrin bashed the roof.

“What's the big ide-” an arrow pierced the door and she threw herself over Ethari, calculating. An ambush, someone had found them. Her father’s assassins? She didn’t think so, but she also couldn’t rule it out. Perhaps he had led her to believe that he trusted her judgement only to lower her guard. Well, it wasn’t lowered, and whoever the attackers were, they were about to regret this.

Ethari looked at her, bewilderment and terror in his eyes.

“Stay down” she hissed as she pulled herself out of the window and flattened herself atop the roof of the carriage to survey the scene. The driver was dead, as was one of the horses. She saw shadows darting through the trees but couldn’t make out how many assailants. Cursing she crushed one of the pendants Ethari had given her, turning invisible and launching herself at the first shadow she saw. A well-placed swipe had him down, but she only had half a minute before the invisibility wore off. Movement caught her attention and she threw her dagger across the road at a shape that looked like it was aiming a bow at the carriage. Her aim was true, and he gurgled before he dropped. She darted up a tree just as her invisibility faded, hoping to get a better view of things.

One of the bandits had run to the guy she had thrown her dagger at. He held it up and bellowed. “Moonshadows!”

Tiadrin couldn’t help the slight smug feeling at the terror in his voice, and the sound of retreat that soon followed, but she wasn’t done yet. She needed answers. Following the now easy to track group through the woods from the treetops, she descended and bashed the last one right on the temple, knocking him out. She broke his fall, the other three too concerned with getting away to even check on him and soon disappearing into the trees. Grunting, she dragged her quarry back to the carriage, hoping nothing had gotten through to Ethari.

Tiadrin made quick work of securing her prisoner before ripping open the carriage door. Ethari shied back from the sudden movement, but relaxed when he saw it was just her.

“Are you hurt?” she asked. He shook his head, no.

“Good.” She turned back to her prisoner, pulling out her water canteen and dumping the contents on him.

He woke with a sputter.

“Who are you?” she demanded as soon as his eyes opened.

The guy struggled against the restraints for a moment, but they held true. Tiadrin pulled out a dagger and held it under his chin, drawing his eyes to her.

“I asked you a question, I suggest you answer.”

His eyes widened. “I’m Rychell, I was just doing what I was told I was.”

Definitely not her father's team. They never would have broken so easily. A small part of her relaxed at that. “Who sent you?” she demanded.

“Didn’t see him, Ailas was the one who came to us with the gig.” Rychell pointed over to the first elf she had killed. Tiadrin cursed but turned back to Rychell.

“What do you know of your target?”

“n-n-nothin I swear, we got the carriage description and was told to kill whoever was in it.”

Tiadrins eyes narrowed. The carriage was simple, but it was still easily marked as a royals. Barely anyone else used carriages, preferring mounts or flying. Whoever had put out the mark on the carriage knew how Ethari traveled and wanted him dead. She turned and stalked to where Ethari had been watching from a distance.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we can continue on to the capitol.” The stakes had just gotten much higher, and with someone willing to go to these lengths, she could no longer justify the risk.

Pain and understanding lit in Etharis eyes. He nodded, not raising an argument. Tiadrin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Ethari smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I know.”

Tiadrin and Ethari gathered their things from the carriage and started walking away.

“Wait!” Rychell called from behind them.

Tiadrin turned, glowering and his face paled again. He gulped and continued.

“W-w-what about me?”

“I’m sure you’re clever enough to get yourself out of this mess.” She stalked back and planted a dagger in the dirt just out of reach. Straightening she walked back to Ethari.

“If you try to follow us you will die.”

With that she led Ethari into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Not that this is particularly cheery or Christmassy - But I hope that you are having a good one none-the-less :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tiadrin paced back and forth by the entrance of the small cave they had found. She didn’t dare risk a campfire, it would attract too much attention, and with how slow they’d traveled today they would run out of resources long before they got to the safehouse.

But was the safehouse even safe? She paused her pacing, glancing out at the forest. The pouring rain roared around her, a pleasant white noise as she considered her options. 

They could continue on to the capitol, in disguise, and meet the team her father sent. They would have to stay off the main roads and be very sneaky, but she knew they could do it.   
They could find one of the many royal safe houses, but her suspicion about the bandits that had attacked them gave her pause regarding that route.

Qinric was not an elected king, and even among his supporters there was a lot of dissatisfaction about his reign. His son, Ethari, however, was well liked by all who met him. Even with his father's unusual ascension to the throne, Tiadrin didn’t believe that he would have much trouble maintaining it should his father live long enough to relinquish it to him. Ethari just had this way about him that made everyone like him. Even her, to her initial disgust, though she was way beyond that now. It was not unfathomable to her that some courtier may have gotten the idea to usurp Qinric with his own son, Qinric to have heard about it, and taken the solution into his own hands. Indeed it was very in character for him. She glanced over at Ethari, the thought that anyone would want to hurt him fuelling the rage building within her.

“Tiadrin?” Ethari called softly, “Dinners ready.”

See it was things like that. They were on the run, and the prince was the one preparing the meals. Granted Tiadrin was doing the scouting and the protecting, and the hunting and the navigating and the camouflaging, but even so, she didn’t know many royals who would prepare their own meals, let alone meals for those in their employ. Tiadrin turned from the rain, reluctant to turn away since the noise of the rain would mask the sound of anyone approaching. Ethari handed her a roll, glancing out at the rain.

They stared out in tense silence for a moment. Tiadrin glanced over at Ethari. He was usually a bit more talkative than he had been tonight. Or all day actually. She supposed that an attempt on one's life might have that effect though, and opted to give him whatever space he may need to process. Not to mention she was probably too angry to offer any meaningful assistance. She took a deep breath, letting the sound of the rain cool her temper.

He spoke a few minutes later. “Do we need to take watches?”

Tiadrin blinked at him in surprise. Ethari just gestured out of the cave.

“You can’t stay up all night and then travel all day. Neither can I. Should we take watches? Is that how this would normally work?”

Tiadrin nodded. “It’s a good idea. We don’t know who sent those men. I don’t think they will find us here tonight, but it is better to not be surprised.”

“Ok, well I’ll take first watch then.”

Tiadrin really studied her friend then. There was a sadness there and she wondered if he suspected as she did about the origin of those bandits. Ethari caught her stare and forced a smile.

“I promise to wake you if anything happens, but you should get some rest.”

Emotions warred within her for a moment. Sadness that Ethari had to endure this, anger at whoever had sent the attackers, gratitude for her friend. “Thank you,” was all she said as she lowered herself onto her bedroll and swiftly fell asleep. 

* * *

Ethari stared out at the forest, listening to the endless stream of raindrops on the canopy, down through the canopy. Dripping from leaves and branches to the forest floor. He wished he could see the moon, it had always brought him a sense of comfort when things seemed uncertain.

And things had never seemed this uncertain.

He knew there were many people who would benefit from his death. He also knew that there were few that would make such a bold move against his fathers house. Most of the royal court were spineless cowards. Tiadrin seemed certain the attack had not come from the elves. Or you wouldn’t still be here had been her comforting words regarding that. That left one person with the backbone to dispose of him, though Ethari was at a loss for the reason. He shook his head. He was being dramatic. There was no reason, and he was being silly. His father wouldn’t sent a team of assassins to kill him when he was on his way home. Would he?

No of course he wouldn’t. it was probably a band of elves that were dissatisfied with his fathers rule and wanted to take revenge in some way. That made much more sense.

The hours passed and by the time he woke Tiadrin for her watch he had nearly convinced himself. 

* * *

Lain and Runaan pushed their mounts fast. They stayed away from the roads, sleeping in the trees and hunting as they required. They were nearing the end of their third day when they came upon the wreck.

“Woah,” Lain pulled up his mount, quickly dismounting and scanning their surroundings. Runaan also dismounted, his attention on the scene. the carriage was clearly royal, but apart from the driver and a horse, there were no bodies. Runaan glanced at Lain and gestured him to check the perimeter. Lain jogged off, quickly disappearing in the trees. Runaan took a closer look at the carriage.

It still appeared to be in mostly good shape, but one of the horses had obviously been cut free. A survivor from the carriage? Or one of the attackers? The tracks followed the road they had just come from, so he was pretty sure it was the latter. He pulled one of the arrows out of the carriage and assessed it. It was pretty poorly made, the fletching bent and the arrow too heavy for the shaft, however there were no defining features. He glanced inside the carriage but there was little to find in there. This was either Qinric’s carriage or that of his son. The velvet cushions and elaborate curtains gave that away easily enough. As to who had attacked them, and exactly who the survivors were, it was difficult to say.

Lain came back to the carriage.

“Two bodies in the trees. About a day old I’d say. A couple tracks going that way, a group of about three or four, seemed to be in a big rush, didn’t bother covering their trail” he pointed to the direction he’d come from, “and a couple of tracks going that way. Much more carefully hidden, they actually tried anyway” He pointed to a direction and grinned at Runaan, who smiled wryly back. Moonshadows were among the best trackers in Xadia, even fellow moon shadows had difficulty hiding their tracks from them.

“So we follow those ones then?”

With a nod the two returned to their mounts, moving quickly but stealthily through the trees. 

* * *

Tiadrin kept glancing over her shoulder the next morning.

“What is it?” Ethari asked. She was always watchful, but there was an extra tension in her this morning.

Tiadrin raised her finger to her lips, shushing him, turning her gaze through their surroundings. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched, followed, since the moment they had stepped out of the cave this morning. They had moved swiftly - well, swifter than they had the day before, but they had not lost whoever had been watching from the shadows. Ethari, sensing her unease, glanced around them also. He couldn’t see anything though, except leaves and branches, and- a flash of white caught his eye and he squinted against the sun reflecting off the still-wet leaves. Yes, there was definitely someone there. He nudged Tiadrin who saw where he was looking and immediately stepped in front of him, bow drawn.

“Don’t shoot!” The cry came from the shadows. A soft thud of feet falling to earth and an elf with spiky hair and an irreverent smile walked out of the shadows. He winked at Ethari.

“You’re good mate, takes a real eye to spot a moon shadow when they’re hiding.”

Tiadrin’s bow never wavered, but her expression did. “Lain?” She asked confused.

“Hey Rin,” Lain said softly, Ethari tried not to choke on his surprise at the nickname. “You wanna drop that bow? You’re making my partner nervous.”

The bow didn’t drop. “What are you doing here?”

“Your father sent us. He said he sent word.”

“It’s possible he also sent bandits.”

Lain winced but took another step forward. “Yeah, we saw the leftovers of that encounter. I’m glad you’re safe though.”

Tiadrin’s bow groaned as she pulled back even tighter. “You’d best stop where you are. I won’t hesitate.”

“If we wanted you dead, you already would be,” before either of them could respond to that a voice there was a strong arm around Ethari, holding him tight against what felt like a wall of muscle, and a dagger at his throat. “Now drop the bow.”

Tiadrin whirled, pointing the bow for a second before dropping it and raising her hands.

“Don’t hurt him.” She said, fire burning in her eyes.

The elf holding Ethari eased slightly but did not completely let go. At least the dagger dropped and Ethari sucked in a huge gulp of air.

“I’ve dropped my bow, now let him go.” Tiadrin was on the verge of losing her temper, Ethari could sense the explosion coming. But the elf obeyed, and Ethari stumbled forward at the sudden lack of support. Tiadrin darted forward to support him.

“Really Runaan? With the dramatics?” She said, her gaze shooting daggers that would have anyone cowering. Ethari turned to see the elf who had held him and stopped short, struck by his beauty. Long white hair braided sensibly back, turquoise eyes that missed nothing, a firm unsmiling mouth that betrayed not a hint of softness. This elf did not cower from Tiadrin’s daggers. No, he shot his own back at her.

“You were being ridiculous. How long have you known us.” He snapped. Ethari didn’t listen for Tiadrin’s reply as his gaze drifted to the strong shoulders and arms that had restrained him. A warrior through and through this one was, and the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. Runaans gaze snapped to his own and Ethari quickly dropped his, colour rising to his cheeks.

“Pretty boy here can live until we deem him a danger to Xadia. If he never becomes so, he never dies, not by our hand anyway.”

Ethari had to remind himself to breathe. He thought he was pretty? Not that he should read too much into that, apparently he also wanted to kill him.

“He’s not a danger to anyone!” Tiadrin hissed. Ethari shrank a little, trying to look as unimposing as possible.

“Except himself it seems.” The one named Lain shook his head. “Do you have a plan? Where to go?”

“I was working on it.” Annoyance flashed in her face, and she leaned down to retrieve her bow. “The bandits were an unexpected hurdle. They kind of derailed our original plan.”

“And you know of the moon shadows plan?” Runaan asked, hard eyes assessing Ethari once more. Ethari felt his cheeks warm under the scrutiny.

“I do,” Tiadrin said tightly.

“Well good that we’re all on the same page then.” Lain let out a grin, but Tiadrin did not thaw. Lain leaned forward slightly, tilting his head to one side.

“It’s good to see you Rin,” He said softly.

Tiadrin just let out an exaggerated sigh and stormed off into the trees. She stopped after a minute and turned back to them.

“Well, are you coming?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Happy New Year! Though it is liiiitle a bit late for that now.. I hope you are all having a good one though. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The three males caught up to Tiadrin, Lain and Runaan with their mounts in tow. Once caught up Lain swung up onto his mount, extending a hand down to Tiadrin. She hesitated and he smiled.

“I should ride with Ethari,” She said. Lain scrunched his nose and shook his head, smiling.

“You should ride with me. Ethari will be perfectly safe with Runaan.”

Ethari glanced over at Runaan but could read nothing in his expression as he mounted up and extended his own arm to Ethari. Ethari grabbed it and scrambled up behind him, colour flushing his cheeks at his less than graceful ascent. At least from this position Runaan couldn’t see him blushing. Tiadrin watched on with a keen eye before accepting Lain’s hand and mounting much more daintily behind him. Lain grinned and turned his mount back in the direction they were heading, asking Tiadrin to direct where best to go. 

On the mounts they reached the safehouse well before sundown. Tiadrin had them pull up still in the treeline out of sight.

“I thought this was a safehouse?” Runaan asked drily, his first words since they had begun moving.

“It’s supposed to be,” Tiadrin said, slipping off the back of the mount and sneaking into the forest to do a perimeter check. Lain also dismounted and handed his reins to Runaan heading in the opposite direction.

“Should ah.. should we get off too?” Ethari asked, glancing to the ground, unsure how he would manage to do so without landing on his rear.

“If you like,” Runaan said, his voice mild.

“Um…” Ethari looked at the ground again. Runaan said nothing but extended his arm out for Ethari to grab as he tried to copy what he had seen Tiadrin do. It wasn’t nearly as graceful, but he managed to stay on his feet, a triumphant grin alighting his lips. Runaan leapt gracefully off his mount and the two stood in silence while they waited for the others to return. Ethari fidgeted a bit, trying to think of something to say to fill the silence, but Runaan seemed content to simply wait for their companions. Thankfully they returned soon enough.

“Looks clear from out here,” Tiadrin said.

“We should probably check inside as well if you’re worried,” Lain suggested.

Tiadrin nodded and Lain bounded over to the front door, disappearing inside. Ethari watched as Tiadrin held her breath, her eyes never leaving the door until he reappeared, giving the thumbs up. She let out the breath she was holding and they approached.

“There's a stable out back for the animals,” Tiadrin said quietly. Runaan nodded and peeled off without a word to take care of their mounts.”

Ethari watched him walk away for a moment, turning back to see Tiadrin with a knowing smirk on her face.

“What?” Ethari asked, knowing he was already blushing furiously and cursing himself for it.

Tiadrins eyes widened in mock innocence, “nothing, nothing whatsoever my friend.”

“Shut up,” Ethari pushed past her into the building, Tiadrin letting out a low chuckle as she followed behind.

Lain was already poking around in the kitchen by the time they got inside.

“What kind of safehouse doesn’t have any food? He grumbled as cupboard after cupboard revealed nothing but cobwebs and a few dusty eating utensils.

“Guess someone has to go hunting again.” Tiadrin sighed. It wasn’t ideal but it couldn’t be helped apparently. She glanced over at Ethari and then back at Lain.

“I’ll go, but if anything happens to him,” she got right up into Lain’s face, expression as fierce as Ethari had ever seen it. Lain didn’t step back or look away, he held her gaze steady and smiled, his eyes almost glowing with affection.

“Relax Rin, I got this.” He glanced up at Ethari, “we’re going to be great friends, you’ll see.”

Ethari grinned at the wink Lain shot him. “I’ll be fine Tiadrin, go get us something to eat.” Indeed two stomachs growled loudly at that very moment.

“I won’t be long,” she said, grabbing her bow and exiting the building.

“Whew,” Lain said, grinning over at Ethari once more. Ethari couldn’t help but grin back. “I forgot how intense she gets.” Admiration was the only thing on his face as he gazed toward the door a moment. He shrugged and turned around, surveilling the space once more before flopping down on one of the sofas.

“I wonder what’s taking Runaan so long.”

* * *

Runaan brushed the moonstriders tail again, never mind that it was perfectly clean, that he had well and truly finished taking care of the animals at least ten minutes ago. they had been brushed, they had fresh bedding, they had been fed, their equipment stowed safely. There was really nothing left to do down here but Runaan wasn’t sure he wanted to go inside right now. He glanced down at the fresh straw in the stables that he had just finished laying out. Maybe he could just sleep out here. Save himself from further embarrassment in front of the prince.

It’s not like Runaan had never met a prince before. He’d been to Lux Aurea, he’d met the royalty there. What he hadn’t met was someone with startlingly warm eyes and an easy smile that drew you in. What he hadn’t met was someone who tied his tongue in knots just by proximity. And then have to share a mount for an entire day. He hadn’t been able to think of a single topic of conversation for the entire time, never mind that Lain and Tiadrin had been chatting on and off all day. They’d even included Ethari in some of those conversations, but any question directed towards himself he had answered mono-sylabically and returned to silence. He rested his head against the side of the moonstriders hindquarters and groaned. They probably thought he was a stuck up prick. They maybe thought him dull in the head, unable to form complete sentences. Tiadrin, he reasoned, probably did not. Had known him long enough and been friends long enough that she may just think he was focused or grumpy. Truth be told he had been neither of those things, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

 _You’re being ridiculous_ he growled to himself as he at last put the brush away and re-checked their equipment. _You don’t even know him. A pretty face can hide great evils._

Somehow though, he didn’t think that was the case. Not this time. Not with the way Tiadrin was so protective of him. Tiadrin was an excellent judge of character. Maybe they should let Tiadrin and Ethari ride together tomorrow. Or Lain and Ethari.

Runaan finally stalked to the house, his face glowering as he tried to get a hold of himself. Ethari’s face paled a bit on seeing it, and something in Runaan deflated. Frustrated with himself Runaan almost barked at the two of them.

“I’m going to bed.” He marched out of the room.

“Is he.. ok?” He heard Ethari ask and cursed himself again.

“Pshaw,” he heard Lain say, “He’s fine. It's been a long day and…”

Runaan shut the door to the room he had claimed before he could hear any more. He flopped backwards onto the bed, dragging his hands down his face and staring at the ceiling wondering why he couldn’t be just a little more like Lain. 

* * *

Runaan was up early the next morning. Having gone to bed so early his stomach was empty, and making that fact known, rather loudly. He scavenged around for the leftovers of Tiadrins hunt and found a small package that had been put aside for him. Lain came in from the outside while he was eating.

“Oh good, you’re up. Perimeter is clear.” He said, reaching out to grab some of the food. Runaan swatted his hand away.

“Get your own food, I’m starving.”

Lain leaned over him to try and get some of the food and the two tousled a bit until Lain emerged victoriously with a drumstick.

“Vulture,” Runaan muttered, tucking in before Lain could get any more.

Lain just grinned at him, picking at the drumstick.

Tiadrin entered the kitchen soon after that, glancing between the two of them, Lain eating with a smug smile on his face, Runaan bent over his portion glaring at him. She sighed.

“I’ll go get breakfast.” She said.

Lain perked up, tossing the half-eaten drumstick at Runaan. Runaan growled back.

“I’ll come with you.”

Tiadrin didn’t say anything, just pulled on her boots and accepted the bow that Lain handed to her. Runaan thought he caught the slightest of smiles on her face, but she turned before he could be sure. He sighed as they left.

Peace at last.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he froze. He had almost forgotten about the prince. He rose quickly, turning to face the door. Ethari padded into the room, his hair sticking out every which way and sleep blearing his eyes. He blinked slowly at Runaan in the most endearing way. Warmth spread through Runaans chest. Warmth he had no idea what to do with.

“Hungry?” He said, the word short and clipped, holding out the half-eaten drumstick that Lain had thrown at him.

Ethari looked at it for a moment, something like confusion crossing his expression before he looked back up to Runaan. “I’m ok thanks.” He paused a moment, looking around. “Where’s…” he gestured around the empty safehouse.

“They went to get more food.” Runaan supplied, dropping the drumstick back onto his plate.

Ethari nodded and turned away from the kitchen. “I’ll let you eat in peace.”

Runaan watched him retreat before sitting down with a plop. This just might end up being the hardest assignment he’d ever taken. He picked at the food on his plate, no longer starving, and wondered how the other team was getting on. If they’d taken care of their part of the problem. If he could have been a part of that team none of this confusion or weird feeling would be assailing him right now. He looked over toward the doorway where Ethari had disappeared and couldn’t find it in himself to wish things any different. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the false start on this chapter if anyone was getting notifications. I posted late at night and 15 minutes later realised I needed to change a few things.. hopefully I caught it before anyone read it but if not, apologies, and hopefully this is better anyways :)

The stream burbled quietly as the two assassins trained their arrows into it, waiting for the brightly coloured fish to swim into view and score breakfast. Lain was having a little trouble concentrating, what with Tiadrin being right there next to him after so long. He glanced over at her for what was probably the hundredth time that morning, but her gaze was unwaveringly on the water below, he sighed and returned his own attention to the water.

He jumped as her voice broke the silence.

“I missed you too you know.” She said softly, apparently not as unaware of him as he had begun to suspect. Grinning he turned to face her, dropping his bow as she let her arrow fly with a triumphant grin. Lain watched as she splashed into the water to retrieve her arrow, two medium sized fish speared on it.

“You said that just to distract me!” Lain’s cried in mock outrage.

Tiadrin grinned mischievously but let the truth shine through in her eyes. She hadn’t been lying. Lain took the fish from her, putting them into a satchel before reaching out and crushing her into a hug.

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten,” he admitted into her hair.

It was Tiadrins turn to be mock outraged, she pushed back so she could look up at him. “How could you say such a thing?”

Lain shrugged and looked at the ground. “We were pretty young, you’ve been away a long time, and that Ethari, he’s pretty handsome.”

Tiadrin’s face split into a big grin. “He doesn’t go for people like me. You might have a shot though if you think he’s so good looking.” She snarked, eyes twinkling.

Lain tilted his head, pretending to think about it. “Hmmm.” Tiadrin whacked his arm and Lain leaned his forehead against hers.

“Maybe if my heart didn’t already belong to an enchanting elf with a killer right hook.”

Tiadrin melted, closing her eyes as his words washed over her. She hadn't let herself think of him too often, knowing the pull of missing him would have made her sloppy in her duties, but now, with his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, she let herself remember how it felt to miss him, if only to appreciate his closeness. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, holding him close and they stayed like that for long moments. When they finally pulled away Lain’s eyes were dark with a hunger that curled her toes.

“Tiadrin, I need to kiss you,” he almost growled.

Tiadrin smiled, tilting her head, “Well what are you waiting for?”

* * *

Lain and Tiadrin tumbled through the door not too long after Runaan finished breakfast. Indeed he was throwing his waste away and cleaning up when they burst through the door laughing about something, holding a couple of freshly caught fish each. Tiadrin sobered upon seeing him, still smiling though as she moved directly out back to start the fire to cook the fish. Lain followed, his eyes never straying far from her. Runaan smiled at them and moved out to the stables to give their mounts their morning feed. They would need to be off shortly after breakfast to make the best time. Though Runaan was still unsure what their final destination was, he made sure all their gear was ready to go.

Tiadrin wandered by just as he was finishing up. “Did Ethari get up while we were gone?” She asked.

Runaan nodded. “Yeah he came through the kitchen briefly, and last I saw he was in the living room.”

“How long ago was that?” There was tension in the question that caught his attention.

Runaan looked up at her, seeing the anxiousness in her eyes, “Why?”

Tiadrin swallowed. “I can’t find him.”

Runaan immediately stalked up to the house. “He couldn’t have gotten far, none of us heard anything.” He said, reasoning with himself as much as her. To lose the prince on this particular mission would not bode well, for anyone, but there was also the question of the warmth he had begun to feel whenever he was in the prince’s presence. Either way, they needed to find him, and fast.

“I checked the bedrooms, all of them, and the kitchen and the living room, and the privy, I can’t find him anywhere.” The panic was growing in her voice as she followed Runaan around while he checked each of these areas again. But they were empty as she had said. Ethari had disappeared.

Runaan thought back over the morning. Ethari had disappeared into the living room, and Runaan had eaten the rest of his breakfast and cleaned up. He had heard no one enter or exit the abode. He set his jaw as he got to the front door and surveyed the tree line.

“Is it possible he’s run?” He asked Tiadrin.

She shook her head. “He has nowhere to go.”

“Not back to that father of his?” Runaan asked pointedly.

“I mean,” Tiadrin stared off into the distance, “He did want to talk some sense into the man, but he wouldn’t… there’s no way he could have…”

“You and Lain check the perimeter. Look for tracks, look for signs of struggle, look for any sign he left of his own accord and didn’t want to be followed.”

Tiadrin straightened and nodded, darting off to find Lain but pausing at the door. “What will you do?”

“Check for clues,” Runaan said. Tiadrin nodded and disappeared.

Runaan returned to the bedrooms. Ethari’s room was tidy, but his satchel was still in it. Had he left it behind on purpose to throw them off the scent or been taken before he could retrieve it? Or had perhaps the opportunity to leave come so suddenly he didn’t dare return for it? He rifled through it a little, but found nothing beyond some rations, bits of wire and gemstones, and some tools of some description. Tiny pliers and wire cutters. Jewelry making tools? Runaan dropped the satchel glancing around but seeing nothing else of note. He dragged the bedroll to the side anyway but there was nothing underneath. No journals, no correspondence, no notes.

Runaan checked all the other bedrooms and the privy one more time before moving to the last place he knew Ethari had been. The living room.

Despite being a safe house built for royalty it was fairly simple. Two long sofas covered in dusty sheets stretched along perpendicular walls with a fireplace on the third. There was a window but it was boarded shut and had not changed since they arrived. The mantlepiece above the fireplace was dusty. Everything was dusty. Runaan stared at the ground where his own footprints were clear as day, as well as others that he assumed were Ethari’s. All over the room.

Except by the fireplace.

There was no dust by the fireplace. Almost as if someone had tried to wipe away footprints. Runaan crouched by the entrance of the fireplace, peering into it.

To the left, completely hidden unless you were basically inside the fireplace, was a narrow passage that appeared to lead to a flight of stairs descending into darkness. Runaan straightened and whistled two notes that he knew would bring Lain and Tiadrin back in. Sure enough they appeared about a minute later. He showed them the passage.

“Did you know about this?” He asked Tiadrin.

She shook her head. “We never used a safehouse before, we were at school and before that in the palace. I didn’t even…” she trailed off and Runaan didn’t press for more details.

It made sense that a safe house would have a secret exit, but the question was, where did it lead? Did they all follow him down and try to catch up, or figure out where the passage let out and try to cut him off?

“He can’t be more than an hour ahead of us, we could catch him easily,” Lain suggested.

“It could be a maze down there. We have no idea.” Runaan countered.

“Which means we have no idea where it leads and we need to go and follow him.” Tiadrin didn’t wait for a reply before squeezing herself through the small opening, Lain followed close behind her.

Runaan sighed. Concern for the prince and weird warm feelings this morning aside, he hated tight passageways. There was so much less room to maneuver. If they encountered anything down there it would make fighting that much more difficult. Even so, he squeezed through after his friends, and they made their way down the dark stairway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading, and my false start means that 90% of the next chapter is already written!! 
> 
> who is this person who writes a lot and can they please stay indefinitely? Apparently stressful weeks are good for my writing mojo..


	6. Chapter 6

“Did anyone think to bring a light?” Runaan asked after a moment when the passageway remained dark.

Some shuffling sounds and soon a flame danced in front of him, Tiadrin holding a torch. The passageway appeared to be long and straight, but who knew how long it would remain that way.

“Well let's go get him then.”

Tiadrin took off at a brisk walk that was almost jogging. Lain and Runaan had no trouble keeping up with their longer legs, but she didn’t let up the pace one bit.

The passageway stretched on and on. They moved quickly down the single tunnel. It made some curves and turns, some descents and ascents, but the whole way it stayed a single narrow tunnel.

After an hour and a half, when they still hadn't caught up to Ethari, Runaan started to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. What if this tunnel led straight to the palace? What if Ethari really had gone home to warn his father? Were they walking into a trap?

“Hold up,” he called out softly to his companions. They turned, impatience visible on Tiadrin’s face. Runaan explained his fear. Tiadrin shook her head.

“Tiadrin, how well do you really know this guy?” Runaan pressed.

“I’ve been watching over him for six years Runaan, he wouldn’t do this to me.”

“What about to us?” Lain asked, the doubt clear on his face. “We were sent to potentially kill him.”

Tiadrin shook her head again. “You guys don’t know him yet, but he’s not like that. He isn’t ruthless or cruel or manipulative. If this does lead back to the castle, he’s not trying to lead us into a trap, he’s trying to see his father one last time.”

Runaan’s face hardened even as something tugged at his insides. “His father the tyrannical ruler.”

Tiadrin had a stubborn set to her jaw now. “Yes, his father the tyrannical ruler. My father the notorious assassin, your father the-”

Runaan cut her off with a single glare.

Tiadrin's face softened and she continued, softer this time, “We can’t choose our family Runaan. Ethari didn’t ask for Qinric to shove himself into power. And if he’s heading in to face him, he’s going to need our help.”

Runaan stayed frozen, his face a hard mask even as his insides churned.

Tiadrin tilted her head. “I’m going to help my friend. Are you coming or not?” She turned and kept walking. Lain followed with a glance at Runaan.

Runaan’s stayed put one more moment. She was right. He hoped. She believed she was right and he trusted her. He took a steadying breath and followed them deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

Ethari slumped against the wall, exhausted. He had to keep moving he knew, or they would catch up, but if he didn’t stop and catch his breath he was going to collapse. He felt bad that he had left without telling the others, especially Tiadrin whom he knew would worry, but he knew that they would have tried to stop him. And he didn’t want to be stopped. 

He had been at peace about not seeing his father again. He really had. But when he woke this morning remembering the tunnels that led back to the palace, he didn't even think before heading to see if the entrance was where he remembered it to be. When it had been, staring back at him from the darkness of the fireplace, he hadn't exactly thought through his next decision, he had just moved. Maybe it made him crazy. Maybe his father really was unredeemable, but he had to try didn’t he? What kind of son would he be if he didn’t at least try? Ethari took one more deep breath and continued his run down the tunnel. 

The safehouse they had landed at was one of the furthest ones from the palace, but if he could just keep going, he would get home and be able to confront his father. Maybe get him to see some sense, make some changes. It wouldn’t be easy, if it was at all possible, but maybe he could stop the bloodshed. Maybe he could right some of the wrongs his father had committed.

Or maybe he was being a naive fool. His steps slowed as this thought occurred to him. He didn’t even know all the things his father had done, but what he did know was bad. Was he wasting his time trying to reach out to him? Believing there was something redeemable in him?

Before he could follow that train of thought any further, footsteps echoed through the tunnels. Footsteps that were not his. Ethari stopped in his tracks. He had been expecting footsteps from behind, had been bracing for them, but so far he seemed to have outpaced them. These footsteps were coming from the tunnel ahead. Coming from the palace. He glanced around, but there was nowhere to hide. These tunnels had been built for travelling swiftly not stealth. The stealth lied in the fact that so few people knew about them, and of those that knew about them, most had no idea how to get into them. Once in the tunnels you weren’t supposed to have to hide further. Ethari tried to calm his breathing, tried to count the footsteps but he had no idea how many people were coming. He glanced up, maybe he could climb up where they wouldn’t see him? But the walls were too far apart to shimmy up, and there were no foot or handholds on them. He was still staring up with the footsteps stopped. He looked back down and saw in the flickering torchlight one of his father's advisors flanked by two guards.

An oily smile spread over the older elf’s face as he beheld Ethari. Ethari had never bothered trying to keep track of the courtiers that tried to gain favour with his father, so he had no idea exactly who it was that had discovered him. The very fact that he was here, though, in these tunnels did not bode well.

“So you survived the attack boy. Your father won’t be pleased to hear that.”

The air escaped Ethari’s lungs and he couldn’t draw another breath as what those words implied settled heavy in his gut. It couldn’t be… his father wouldn’t… would he?

“It matters not,” the advisor went on, “one way or another your father's life ends tonight.”

Ethari’s chin went up “It doesn’t have to,” the words came out softer than he had intended. The advisor's eyes narrowed at him.

“Oh it will, either by the Moonshadows or my own hand. And then I suppose they will come looking for you.” The advisor paused, tilting his head as he smiled his creepy smile at Ethari.

“That’s treason,” Ethari whispered, trying to stall for time. Wishing he had bought Tiadrin with him and not just left as soon as he had remembered the passageways.

“Nothing’s treason if the whole royal family perishes.” The advisor narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps I should save the Moonshadows the trouble of finding you and take care of you myself.” He reached to his side, drawing out an ugly looking dagger.

Ethari cursed himself again for leaving without Tiadrin, for not at least telling her how to find him. For surely she would have by now if she could have. He backed slowly away down tunnel, but a sudden dip in the floor sent him sprawling on his back.

The advisor leapt forward, a crazed grin on his face. Ethari threw his hands up and braced for impact.

“Nooo!' Tiadrin's roar echoed through the tunnel as she flew over Ethari’s prone form, Runaan and Lain followed close behind her. Tiadrin had the advisor down with a swift but deadly blow, the dagger dropping to the floor with a loud clatter. Lain and Runaan had a bit of a tougher time with the highly trained guards, but Tiadrin had already turned, reaching out a hand to help Ethari up.

Ethari grabbed it gratefully, and Tiadrin hauled him up and started dragging him back down the passageway, the way they had come. Ethari tried to turn.

“Wait, what about-”

Tiadrin just dragged him further. “They’ll catch up. We need to get you out of here.”

So Ethari let her drag him back towards the safe house, the sounds of conflict echoing up the tunnels around them.

It wasn’t long though, before those noises stopped. Tiadrin paused for a moment, whistling a short two-note tune, her eyes desperately searching the dark passageway.

It echoed back to her and she relaxed, almost wilting with relief as they paused to wait for the other two elves to emerge from the darkness.

It took longer than expected and Ethari went white as they did emerge. Runaan, pale and bleeding, was leaning heavily on Lain. Tiadrin dashed over to them while Ethari froze.

“Runaan are you ok?”

Runaan braced himself and grinned. “You should see the other guy.”

Ethari scanned for the wound, noting a long gash on his torso and another one along his arm. He couldn’t tell how deep either of them were, but judging by the blood, at least one of them was bad. Ethari finally forced his muscles to move, ripping off one of his sleeves and approaching to tie it around the arm wound.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he wrapped as carefully as he could. This was his fault. His recklessness and lack of forethought had caused this.

Runaan winced but shrugged him off. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ethari would do nothing but worry about it until they got him somewhere clean where they could look at him properly.

“Let’s keep moving,” was all he said, turning to lead the way back to the safehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaaat another chapter already? :D  
> Hope that you are all taking care of yourselves :)


	7. Chapter 7

They made it back to the safehouse swiftly, but Runaan was lagging by the time they got there. Lain made to let Runaan down on the couch, but Runaan wouldn’t go down.

“We need to keep moving,” he said, clutching his side. The sleeve that Ethari had wrapped around his arm had already soaked through.

“We need to get you cleaned and sewn up,” Lain argued.

Runaan shook his head, “We’re not safe here.”

“We have a bit of time before anyone follows.” Lain argued, glancing around before moving to drag a large bookcase in front of the fireplace. Ethari moved to help him. It wouldn’t hold for very long, but it would give them a bit of a warning if someone did come up through the tunnel. Runaan had stumbled towards the exit, where Tiadrin had disappeared but Lain grabbed his good arm and dragged him back to the couch. With a gentle shove, Runaan landed on it, glaring up at Lain.

“I’m doing this for your own good you know.” Was all Lain said, his voice mild. Runaan looked away, a glower turning to a wince when Lain started poking at his wound to try and get a better look.

Ethari stood helplessly by as Lain assessed his friend, wishing he could do something to help, but at a loss of what to do. What did he know of wounds and healing? The worst thing that he had endured was falling off his mount and grazing his knee.

Tiadrin came rushing back in, lugging a bucket of water to where Lain knelt beside Runaan.

“I couldn’t find a suture kit,” she said to Lain, who frowned.

“I might have something,” Ethari said, perking up at the chance to help. He ran over to his room and grabbed a sewing kit from his pack, returning to the living room and offering it to Lain. Lain accepted the kit and turned back to Runaan, who had given up fighting by this point and lay back on the couch, letting them fuss, his face turned away.

“I’m sorry,” Ethari said, backing away and letting the two elves work on their friend. This was his fault. Runaan had gotten hurt saving _him_ , because he hadn’t thought about the consequences of running off alone.

“I’d prefer to cauterise it,” Lain said, beginning to stitch.

“We don’t have the time for a fire. Just stitch me up and cauterise tonight.” Runaan said, hissing through his teeth at the pain. Ethari couldn’t help but wince as well, each sound of pain adding to his guilt.

Tiadrin grabbed and squeezed one of Runaan’s hands and for a brief moment, despite the guilt, Ethari wished that were him offering that comfort. As though sensing his gaze, Tiadrin turned. She assessed him and a look of understanding came over her face.

“Ethari we need to move as soon as we’ve got Runaan sorted. Can you bring the mounts up?”

Ethari nodded and moved, glad to be in action rather than left to stew in his thoughts.

It did not take long to get the mounts ready - they were mostly ready from what Runaan had done last night and this morning. Ethari brought them up to the house and waited outside. the other three elves appeared a moment later, Runaan still leaning on Lain as they walked.

When they got outside, Tiadring and Lain glanced at each other, as though trying to decide how to proceed. They would need to ride hard, and they would need to ride fast.

Runaan grimaced, “enough with the googley eyes and get me on my mount.”

Lain looked over at Ethari, “You can keep him up if he fades?” He asked.

Runaan bristled but Ethari nodded. Lain helped Runaan into the saddle, and Ethari scrambled up behind him.

* * *

To Ethari’s surprise, they didn’t go particularly far. A couple of hours away was a cave that Tiadrin had scoped that was perfect to lay up and rest. Anyone following would assume they had hightailed it out as fast and far as they could, so she reasoned it would give Runaan enough time to recover before making the full journey back to the grove.

It was good enough for Lain and Runaan so they made their way towards the cave. Despite it being only a few hours, and Runaan gritting his teeth to stay conscious the entire time, Runaan was shaking by the time they got there.

Tiadrin laid out his bedroll while Lain and Ethari helped him down. He was too tired to put up any kind of argument as he sank onto the bedroll, falling asleep within thirty seconds. Tiadrin tucked a blanket around him, watching him a moment and worrying her lip. Lain put an arm around her shoulders.

“He’ll pull through.”

Tiadrin sighed, “I know, I just hate to see him laid up like this.” She leaned into Lain and took a deep breath before seeming to remember that Ethari was there.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. again. He didn’t know how many times he had said it, but it could never be enough to show his remorse.

Tiadrin smiled softly at him, “We know Ethari. It will be alright. Help me set up for camp.”

They spend the next few minutes laying out bedrolls, collecting firewood - though they wouldn’t risk one tonight - and handing out some of the rations they had packed while Lain monitored Runaan. He seemed satisfied with his condition as Tiadrin and Ethari finished up, and they all sank to the ground to rest for the afternoon.

* * *

The hours passed slowly. They were in hiding so they didn’t chat much. Lain and Tiadrin left periodically to check for anyone following. Most reports brought nothing. Tiadrin reported later in the evening that guards had arrived at the safehouse, but none had seemed to pick up on their trail.

The next day passed in a similar manner, though Runaan had roused and was awake and grumpy for a lot of it. He had plenty of reasons to grouse, Ethari thought to himself as he helped Lain to clean and dress Runaan’s wounds. The scouting reports continued to show no signs of anyone following them so at dusk Lain lit a fire to cauterise the wounds.

“Ethari, Tiadrin,” Lain called softly as he heated his sword. Tiadrin moved to Runaans side, shoving some cloth into his mouth and taking one of his arms. Ethari looked on, confused.

“This is going to hurt, can you grab his other hand?” Lain said, approaching Runaan with the glowing hot sword.

Hearth pounding, Ethari moved to Runaans other side and grabbed his hand as Lain pressed the hot sword to the wound on Runaan’s side. Runaan gripped Ethari’s hand tighter than Ethari had ever felt, and a muffled scream came through the gag.

“Almost done friend,” Lain said, making sure it completely sealed before moving back to the fire to reheat the sword. “One more.”

Runaan was breathing deeply, his head hanging. Ethari squeezed the hand he held, helpless to do anything else as the whole thing repeated as Lain closed the wound on Runaan’s arm.

Exhausted, and job done, Runaan flopped back down on his bedroll.

Ethari felt the walls of the cave close in on him. “I need some air,” he gasped out as he raced outside. He felt Tiadrin trail him, but she didn’t try to stop him as he moved away from the cave, not knowing which direction he was going just needing to get out of the cave.

He didn’t stop walking until he got to a small stream. He collapsed beside it and everything that happened within the last two days came bursting out of him. He leant his head between his knees and wept. Wept for the knowledge that his father wanted him dead. Wept for the pain that his thoughtless actions had caused for Runaan. Wept for the uncertainty of his future - where could he go that he would not be reviled or despised because of his father? He even wept a little for the fact that he had most certainly destroyed any chance of friendship or any other possibility with Runaan. There was no way the elf would forgive him for what Ethari had put him through.

At some point Tiadrin had sat down beside him, putting an arm around him and letting him cry. He quieted and stared out at the running creek for a moment, letting the sound of the bubbling brook wash over him and sooth his aching heart. He didn’t know if he felt better or just empty. The two of them just sat there for a long while.

Finally Tiadrin broke the silence. “Want to talk about it?” She asked.

Ethari shook his head. There was too much, he didn’t know if he would be able to articulate anything.

Tiadrin nodded her understanding. “I know a lot has happened in the last two days, but I’m still here, and we’re gonna look after you.” She said. “We’ll probably stay at least another day before heading back to the grove.”

She continued talking but Ethari’s mind had wandered. The grove, the home of the Moonshadows, the people who had sent assassins after his father, and to assess the threat that he himself posed. Would he be welcome there?After what his father had done? After what he had done, getting Runaan hurt? Maybe they would sneak him in under a false name. Maybe they would do some Moonshadowy illusion magic. He couldn’t imagine that a clan of assassins and spies would welcome the son of the false king into their camp with open arms.

Tiadrin seemed to sense his worry. She nudged him with her shoulder.

“Hey, you’re with us now. They won’t do anything to you.”

Ethari just nodded, too exhausted to try to argue or explain all the ways she might be wrong. She had never let him down before, he could trust her.

“Ready to go back?” She asked.

Ethari nodded and the two stood up. “I’m glad you came with me,” Ethari said, glancing at the trees surrounding them and having no idea which way to go, “I would not have made it back.”

Tiadrin grinned, “I know.” She looped her arm through his and led him back to the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiadrin was extra close by the next day. Always ready with a winning smile and encouraging chat. It was kind of getting on Ethari’s nerves. Which felt bad as soon as he thought it but the fact remained that he had little patience for pity. Sure he was feeling a bit raw, but he didn’t need coddling.

“You and Lain should probably scout the path we need to take tomorrow. Make sure there are no surprises.” He said shortly after lunchtime, his smile growing strained.

Lain sat up, face eager to get out and get moving, but Tiadrin turned to Ethari.

“What if someone finds you here?” She asked.

“Then I will scream really loudly and you will come rescue me,” Ethari deadpanned.

Tiadrin grinned, “You say that like it hasn’t happened before.” She winked at him.

Ethari gaped for a moment, sputtering. “I didn’t- it wasn’t- I never screamed.” He pouted.

Tiadrin let out a small laugh. “This is true.” She glanced over at Runaan, still dozing on his mat, and Lain, already at the door, spear in his hand. “I suppose it is a good idea, make sure we know what’s coming up.”

“A very good idea,” Lain seconded, nearly bouncing with pent up energy. Tiadrin looked one last time at Ethari.

“I’ll be fine,” he promised.

“Scream extra loud ok?” Real concern shone in her eyes and Ethari softened a little.

“I will.”

She turned and exited behind Lain, disappearing swiftly into the trees. Ethari stood outside a moment longer, taking in the surroundings. Nothing looked out of place. He went back into the cave and took a deep breath.

Alone at last. well. almost. He glanced over to Runaan, surprised to find turquoise eyes on him.

“Oh you’re awake,” Ethari said, rushing over. “Can I get you anything, do you need-“

Runaan groaned as he sat up, “Water,” he rasped.

Ethari stopped and turned back to where the water skins were hanging, bringing one down and helping Runaan drink. He drank deeply, which Ethari supposed was a good thing. The waterskin was empty when he finally pushed it away.

“Thanks,” he said, voice only barely less gravelly than before.

“It’s nothing,” Ethari said, turning to hang the waterskin back up. He stood there a moment, unsure what to say next. Asking how Runaan felt felt so… inane, but other topics of conversation were escaping him.

“Where are the others?” Runaans voice saved him from having to think of something.

Ethari turned, “Scouting the path for tomorrow. Will you… be able to ride?” He winced as he asked but Runaan just nodded, no doubt in his features.

“It won’t be fun, but I’ll survive.” He said. He glanced over to where Ethari had hung the waterskin. “Is there anymore water?”

“Oh, yes!” Ethari grabbed the other one but it felt rather light, “Oh, maybe not.” He opened it and it was empty. “I can go to the creek.”

Runaan shook his head. “It’s alright, I can wait until the others get back.”

“It’s not a problem, it’s just down to the-”

Runaan reached out and grabbed his arm, wincing as he did so. Ethari tensed, but stopped, a little impatient at the hold up.

“It’s safer if we stick together.” Runaan said.

Ethari took a breath, striving for patience. “Just because I’m a prince doesn’t mean I am incapable of doing anything without supervision.” Despite his efforts, the words were a little sharp. He turned and pushed out of the cave, stumbling a little in his rush.

* * *

The sound of the creek bubbling through the forest had the same calming effect that it had had the previous night. Ethari felt blood rushing to his cheeks at his behaviour to Runaan who, in all honesty was probably right about sticking together. It was too late now though. He sank to fill the water flasks and turned to make his way back to the cave, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Runaan leaning against a tree nearby.

Ethari held a hand to his heart and tried to steady his breathing. “Stars, even injured you guys move silently don’t you.” He said.

“Sorry,” Runaan said, “And sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean because you’re a prince.. or whatever.”

Ethari hung his head, “I know, I was a little on edge. Tiadrin’s been… attentive this morning.”

Runaan grinned, “Yeah she does that when she worries. I’m lucky to have slept through most of the last few days.”

Ethari smiled back but it quickly dropped.

“I’m sorry about your dad too.”

Ethari winced. “You heard that?”

Runaan shrugged, “Noise kind of travels in those tunnels.”

Ethari just nodded. So they all knew then. That his own father wanted him dead.

“If it helps,” Runaan continued, before Ethari could spiral, “My dad was a shitbag too.”

Ethari snapped his gaze up at Runaan. “He was?”

Runaan nodded, but looked a little pale. “Do you think we could move this conversation back to the cave?”

Ethari noticed that Runaan had not stopped leaning against the tree this whole time, and that there was a slight shake to his limbs. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had forced Runaan to do, chasing him through the forest.

“Runaan, I’m so sorry,” he rushed over to offer assistance, grabbing Runaan’s arm and slinging it around his shoulder without thinking. “Let me help you back.”

* * *

Back at the cave, Ethari was both glad and disappointed when Runaan fell asleep almost straight away. Glad because he knew that he had caused Runaan extra stress just now, and knew he needed rest in order to recover, but disappointed that they couldn’t continue their conversation. Weird as it was, awful as it made him, Runaan’s tidbit about his own father did indeed make Ethari feel better - or at the very least, it had distracted him from his own problems long enough that they faded into the background for a change.

He was wondering exactly how awful of a person that made him when Lain and Tiadrin returned. Tiadrin swept a look over the two of them.

“Has he been sleeping all day?” She asked, concern spiking in her eyes.

Ethari shook his head. “He was awake for a while this morning but wore out pretty quick.” He couldn’t bring himself to admit his blunder, the reason for Runaan’s extra sleep today.

Tiadrin chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Maybe tomorrow is too soon to move.” She said quietly.

“We risk a lot each day we’re here,” Lain said, “We can’t afford to stay much longer.”

Tiadrin rolled her eyes. “With the kings guard tracking us, I’m not too worried.”

Lain smiled at her but still cautioned, “Never underestimate Rin, that’s how you get hurt.. or well, more hurt.” He glanced over at Runaan, who had wakened again.

“Hey buddy, how you feeling?”

“We should move tomorrow.” Runaan said. Lain turned a pointed glance towards Tiadrin.

“Fine,” she huffed, “We leave at dawn. Rest up everyone.”

* * *

Burning pain and darkness. He had vacillated between the two for the last couple of days. The travel yesterday had been worse than he had thought, but he had held it together until they arrived at the second cave that Tiadrin had scoped out. Runaan had hit his bedroll and again slipped right into the bliss of unconsciousness, expecting to wake in the morning feeling more of the same. This time though, as he woke up, he felt better. clearer. Things had taken a turn for the better, he could feel it. He tried to sit up but his side barked in pain. Gritting his teeth, he ignored it, moving into a sitting position.

“Careful, we just got you put back together,” Lain said, an easy grin on his face as he offered Runaan a steaming mug. Runaan accepted gratefully, taking a deep drink of the soup Lain had prepared. He glanced around the cave but saw no sign of Tiadrin or Ethari. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Lain, who winced.

“Ethari didn’t take your cauterisation very well.. among other things. Tiadrins been trying to keep him busy.” Yes, Runaan knew how very poorly Ethari was dealing with everything. He felt a pang of sympathy for the other elf. What a shitty hand he had been dealt. What pain he carried in those eyes. Those amber eyes that lit up like gold.

“Where are they now?” He rasped, quickly taking another sip to try and soothe the unexpected dryness in his throat.

“Tiadrin is teaching him how to fish for breakfast.”

Runaan glanced at the light outside the cave. It was quite bright, midmorning at least as far as he could tell.

Lain caught the direction of his glance and laughed. “It’s not going so well.”

“Hence the soup?” Runaan gathered, a smile growing on his lips.

Lain winked. “You got it.”

They continued the rest of their meal in silence, Runaan periodically checking the cave entrance, but they were nearly done when Tiadrin and Ethari returned, five fish in tow.

Tiadrins eyes lit up when she noticed Runaan sitting. “You’re up!” She turned to Ethari, “Told you he would be fine.” She elbowed him gently.

Ethari seemed to shrink in on himself, smiling towards Runaan but unable to meet his eyes.

“Nice catch you’ve got there,” Runaan said.

Ethari glanced up at him and quickly looked away. “Tiadrin did most of it, I’m not a very good fisher.”

“Thats not true,” Tiadrin piped up from beside Lain where she had planted herself firmly under his arm, “Ethari caught three of the fish.”

Ethari blushed but still refused to meet Runaan’s gaze.

Runaan tried to think of something encouraging to say, something to bring those eyes his way once more, but couldn’t. Well done? Sounded patronising. Thank you? Sounded lame. As did most of the other options that flew through his head. So he remained silent as they prepared breakfast. Or more like lunch by the time they actually got to eat it.

“We should make it back to the grove day after tomorrow,” Lain said confidently.

“Then you can get some of that juice that mama Hati makes, fix you right up.” Tiadrin said, enthusiasm brightening her expression.

Runaan smiled, but noticed that Ethari had seemed to withdraw even more at the mention of the grove.

“I’m going to sleep for a week!” Lain said, laying down and staring at the ceiling. “Can you imagine? Mattresses again?”

“Lain, we haven’t even been on the road that long,” Runaan said dryly.

“What are you talking about its been at least a week on this mission, it was another week on the previous one, and before that, when we had to go all the way to the border?”

“Ok ok I get it, you miss your pillow.” Runaan teased.

“I miss my pillow.” Lain muttered, crawling over until his head was resting on Tiadrins lap.

“Oh am I just supposed to sleep sitting up all night?” She teased.

“Shhhhh sleeping. Comfy pillow.” Lain replied, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed but untangled herself. “Oh no, you get first watch buddy.”

“Noooo” Lain tried to look as pathetic as he could, but Tiadrin remained firm. Smiling but firm.

Lain relented and sat up against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Tiadrin lay down next to him, resting her head on his thigh.

“Mmmm comfy pillow,” she said with a yawn. Lain tried to look outraged, but he failed at looking anything but delighted as she fell swiftly asleep.

“Do you think they remember we’re here?” Runaan stage whispered to Ethari, and was enchanted at the grin he received in return.

“I’m not sure,” Ethari waved his arms above his head, freezing in a ridiculous position as Lain turned to look at them with a slightly sheepish grin.

“He saw us, what do we do now?” Ethari stage whispered back to Runaan.

“Don’t move a muscle. His vision is based on movement. If we don’t move, he cant see us.”

“Haha guys I get it. Go to sleep I’ve got first watch.”

Runaan chuckled to himself, and exchanged pleased glances with Ethari as they settled down for the night. Feeling very content, and unable to wipe the smile from his face, Runaan drifted off to sleep quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for falling off the face of the planet there for a few days, I got a bit sick. Not the Corona thankfully, but not nice none-the-less. Anyhoos hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am still undecided on it...


End file.
